


Green-Eyed Boy

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: PAVII-verse [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dark, Gore, Horror, I blame Luna, Self-Harm, Set in the PAVII-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: All Danny ever wanted was to be a normal kid.Unfortunately, his fucked up half-life had other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i completely blame luna for this
> 
> how dare you prompt me

_ ‘No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO! This isn’t happening...!’ _ Danny looked again, a soft light illuminating his features in the dim bathroom. He looked over his face again, poking and prodding even the littlest freckle to make sure it was  _ his. _

 

Greasy skin? Check.

Smattering of pimples? Check.

Freckles? Check.

Black hair? Check.

Blue eyes?  _ Hoo boy. _

 

Nowhere on that checklist was there fangs, nowhere on that checklist were his eyes green. And under absolutely no circumstances  _ ever,  _ is  _ anything  _ on him supposed to  _ glow. _

 

Yet, here we are. A dark bathroom only lit by the green light shining out of his too-wide eyes.  _ (Seriously, since when were they able to go that wide? That should’ve been his first clue.)  _ His freckles looked like someone had painted over them with glow in the dark paint, a fainter glow exaggerating the shadows in the hollows of his cheeks.

 

His knees gave out, and he sat down hard on the floor, unable to look at himself anymore. He scratched his arm, ragged nails ripping and tearing at the newly scarred flesh until blood ran thick and hot over his fingers.

 

He’s still here. He’s still alive. He glanced up again, flinching when his gaze met that of the equally terrified boy in the mirror. Is he really alive?

 

His nails increased their pace, tearing out chunks of skin with each scratch. The scent of blood filled his nose, tangy and sour on his tongue. Tears rolled down his cheeks, rolling down his chin to drip off and soak into the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

_ ‘Why do all the bad things have to happen to  _ **_me?’_ **


End file.
